SHOOTING STAR X DEMON
by sebku ssj3
Summary: koneko tiene un sueño en ese sueño se pueden ver los seres que pelean por su existencia
1. Chapter 1

**MEGAMAN Y HIGH SCHOOL DXD PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREDADORES**

 **INICIO**

 **En un lugar donde todo se encontraba destruido, yacían dos seres sumamente poderosos los cuales se encontraba en una batalla a muerte uno era un dragón de 2 cabezas de 2 colores rojo y negro, y el otro ser no era mas que un muchacho de 15 o 14 años el cual vestía una armadura negra con un traje negro con dos rallas amarillas en sus costados su casco también de su mismo color y su retrovicera color rojo en su brazo izquierdo tenia una especie de cañón con el cual le disparaba a la bestia para hacerla retroceder era un batalla feroz como los dos seres se hacían daño.**

¿?:¿que es este lugar?¿en donde estoy?

 **Hubo un momento de silencio mientras miraba en donde estaba mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que me encontraba encima de una plataforma rosada donde había un montón de escombros, en ese momento no me había dado de cuenta de la feroz batalla que se encontraba en frente mío pero cuando me di cuanta vi al chico yo pensaba que me estaba mirando fijamente pero no era asi.**

¿?:p-por que me miras asi, deja de mirarme

 **Había dicho eso pero yo no sabia que el no podía escucharme ni verme hasta que me di vuelta viendo al dragon rugiendo y el chico al parecer preparando su cañon y si estaba en lo correcto pero en ese instante me di vuelta para ver al dragon cargando un ataque también pero en ese instante escucho a alguien hablándome.**

¿?: por favor salva a mi hijo te lo ruego por favor salvalo

 **En ese mismo momento tanto el "el caballero" como el dragon soltaron sus ataques yo solo veía como los ataques venían hacia mi en un acto de miedo solo cerre mis ojo y en ese instante me desperté.**

Koneko… koneko…..koneko…..koneko….!KONEKO¡

Koneko: que paso, akeno sempai-decía toda somnolienta

 **(NOTA:YO CREO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD NO NECESITAN QUE LES DIGA COMO SON ¿VERDAD?)**

Akeno: ara ara estas ¿bien koneko chan?

Koneko: si solo tuve una pesadilla

 **(NOTA:PARA UBICAR EN QUE PARTE DE LA SAGA ESTAN ES LA DE RAIZER 2 DIAS ANTES DEL RATING GAME)**

¿?:tuvo que ser una pesadilla muy fuerte para que gimieras en voz alta koneko chan

Koneko: lo siento mucho kiba sempai

Kiba: no te preocupes koneko chan

¿?: koneko dime que clase de sueño era

Koneko: si boucho

 **Y asi koneko procedio a contarle a rias todo lo que había soñado desde el joven que estaba luchando hasta la voz misteriosa.**

Rias: ese fue un sueño increible koneko chan, pero en la biblia ni en la historia del mundo habla de un dragon de 2 cabezas.

Akeno: ara ara que interesante koneko chan

¿?:tienes razón akeno san

¿?:me da un poco de miedo el dragon que mencionaste koneko chan **(a que no sabes quien es XD)**

Kiba: si es cierto además de que seria genial ver a ese caballero en persona

¿?: pero kiba san, koneko chan dijo que parecía un caballero no que fuera uno

Kiba: tienes razón asia chan pero es asombroso igual mente

 **Koneko solo miraba con extrañez a sus compañeros y rey como hablaban de su sueño**

¿?: ne koneko chan

Koneko: que quieres issei sempai

Issei: se te ven las bragas

 **Todos dejaron de hablar para ver a koneko e issei**

Koneko: issei sempai

Issei: ¿si koneko chan?

Koneko: ¡ _PERVERTIDO¡_

 **Lo decia mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a issei en la cara, y asi pasaron los dos días volando y era hora del** _ **RATING GAME**_ **unos minutos después de que raizer y rias armaran su estrategia y empezara el juego**

Rias: _¡_ ¿Qué ES ESO? _¡_

 **En el cielo rojo y oscuro se podía ver una especie de vórtice y unos segundos después callo lo que parecía ser alguien**

¿?: tsk **….** Maldita sea-lo decia el ser mientras respiraba agitadamente

¿?: ya llevamos 2 días peleando y no se rinde ¿Cómo lo hace?

¿?: no lo se pero debemos continuar

 **De un momento a otro todos los que estaban viendo el rating game aparecieron rodeando a el joven**

¿?: oh no aquí hay personas, ¡ESCUCHENME POR FAVOR TIENEN QUE IRSE DE AQUÍ¡

 **(me canse de dar misterio)**

Zirchest: no nos iremos hasta que contestes nuestras preguntas-decia el maou de forma seria

 **El joven se acercó volando a zirchest mientras les decia**

¿?: no hay tiempo señor s no se van todos ustedes pueden mor…

 **El joven no alcanzo a terminar de hablar puesto que se escucho el rugido de un dragon haciendo que todos** **se pusieran en guardia.**

Raizer: que mierdas es eso

Lord phenex: eso es el rugido de un dragon

¿?: maldicion esta aquí

 **Koneko que se encontraba estatica como todos los demás demonios no vio venir la esfera de energia que iba hacia ella**

Clan gremory: _¡KONEKO CHAN¡_

 **KONEKO solo cerro sus ojos esperando su inminte muerte pero…..**

¿?: battle card barrera 200

 **Se escucho un grito y unos segundos después hubo una gran explosion con una gran cortina de humo después de que se dispersara el humo, nadie tenia palabras para expresar lo que había pasado puesto que el joven de armadura negra había pretegido a koneko con una especie de barrera**

¿?: ¿estas bien?

Koneko: s-si

¿?: _¡MUY BIEN KING ESTO HA LLEGADO DEMASIDO LEJOS TE DERROTARE AQUÍ Y AHORA¡_

 _¿?:_ BATTLE CARD AQUA SWORD.

 _ **FIN CAPITULO 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a el único que le gusto la historia**_

 _ **Me vale verga lo que piensen los demás así solo le guste a uno y solo uno la siga seguiré escribiendo por agradecimiento ahora sin nada mas que decir hagamos esta mierda XD**_

 _ **Inicio**_

 **El misterioso chico de armadura negra había salvado a koneko con una especie de barrera que cubría a ambos**

¿?:!AQUA SWORD¡

¿?: ADELANTE DALE CON TODO

¿?: ROCKBUSTER

 **UNOS POTENTES DISPAROS SALIAN DE LA MANO IZQUIERDA DEL CHICO**

¿?: HAAAAAAA TOMA ESTO

¿?:Q-QUE IMPOSIBLE DESTRUYO MI ESPADA

¿?: JEJEJEJEJE de verdad pensaste que una simple espada me puede hacer algo niño estúpido

¿?: GRRRR MALDITA SEA ¡ROCKBUSTER!

¿?: eso ya no funcionara

 **El dragón con su cola agarra al chico intentando aplastarlo**

¿?: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA P-PARA

¿?: jajajajaja grita quiero verte SUFRIR

¡DRAGON SHOT!

UN POTENTE DISPARO DA EN TODA LA COLA DEL DRAGON HACI SOLTANDO AL CHICO, MIENTRAS EL CHICO CAE SE LE VE PERDIENDO SU ARMADURA YA NO ERA COLOR NEGRO AHORA ERA DE COLOR AZUL, PERO ANTES DE CAER AL SUELO UNA JOVEN PELINEGRA AGARRA A NUESTRO HEROE

Akeno: ara ara te esforzaste mucho chico

¿?:q-quien eres t-tu

Akeno: soy akeno himejima y soy un demonio

CAUNDO AKENO TERMINO DE DECENDER CON EL CHICO ENTRE SUS BRASOS TODO CLAN GREMORY LOS HABIA RODEADO ASI AKENO BAJANDO AL CHICO

¿?: q-quienes son ustedes

Rias: no te preocupes te ayudaremos a curarte

¿?:c-como lo harán, ese moustro no dejara que me curen

Rias: tranquilo haremos suficiente tiempo para que te cures, asia ya sebes que hacer

Asia: si presidenta

Rias: además si luchamos el clan gremory y el phenex no habrá de que preocuparse

¿?: n-no lo hagas ese moustro puede destruir todo un planeta con todo su poder

issei: q-que d-dices

¿?: asi es tu ataque solo lo hizo enojar mas, tengo que seguir luchando

Decía el chico mientras se ponía de pie pero unos rayos salieron de su cuerpo y no lo dejaron poner de pie

¿?: m-maldita sea

kiba: entonces que hacemos

¿?: si van a ir a luchar intenten darle con ataques de larga distancia

Todos: ¿eh?

¿?: por favor solo les pido denme 5 minutos para descansar y recuperarme

Rías: esta bien intentaremos conseguirte los 5 minutos

¿?: os lo agradezco

Rias: bien akeno,issei,kiba vamos koneko quédate a cubrirlo y asia síguelo curando

Koneko y asia: si presidenta

UNA VEZ QUE TODOS SE FUERON KONEKO EMPEZO A PREGUNTARLE COSAS AL CHICO

Koneko: como te llamas

¿?: m-mi nombre es rockman ( _que mirada tan penetrante)_

Koneko: que es esa cosa – refiriéndose al dragón

Rockman: es una persona fusionada con un ser de ondas EM

Asia: ¿ondas EM?

Rockman: así es en mi mundo existen seres que son de ondas electromagnéticas

¿?: su-perdón rockman ya casi estamos recuperados

Asia: de quien es esa voz

¿?: es mía

Koneko: donde estas muéstrate

¿?:estoy en la mano izquierda de rockman

Asia y koneko fijaron su vista en la mano izquierda de rockman

¿?:hola

Koneko se agacho para estar frente a frente al guante de rockman

Koneko: de aquí viene la voz

¿?: asi es chiquilla mi nombre es omega xis

Asia: eres un ser EM

Omega xis: asi es jovencita

DE PRONTO SE VIO UNA EXPLOSION AFUERA Y DE ELLA SALIO KIBA E ISSEI MUY HERIDOS

Issei: esto no puede estar pasando maldición

SE VIERON MAS EXPLOCIONES DONDE SE VEIAN A TODOS JODIDAMENTE LASTIMADOS

Raizer: tskk maldita basura como te atreves a lastimarme – decía raizer regenerándose

Rias: hermano que hacemos ningún ataque puede hacerle daño

Zirchest: sigamos atacando tiene que aver algo

King: grrrr miserables terrícolas ya me hicieron ENOJAR- decía mientras lanzaba una gigantes bola de energía directa a zirchest

Rias: ¡HERMANO¡

PERO ALGUIEN SE ATRAVEZO ANTES DE QUE LA GIGANTES QUE ESFERA LE DIERA A ZIRCHEST

Zirchest: GRAYFIA GRAYFIA POR QUE LO HICSTE-decia zirchest mientras la tomaba en sus manos

Grayfia: n-no p-podi-dia de-dejar que u-un m-maou muera-decia grayfia mientras agonizaba de dolor

Zirchest: MALDITO SEAAAAAS-gritaba zirchest mientras lanzaba su poder de la destrucción contra el dragon

CUANDO EL PODER DE LA DESTRUCCION IMPACTO CON EL DRAGON TODOS PENSARON QUE YA SE HABIA ACABDO TODO

Rias: bien hecho hermano lograste destruir esa cosa

Zirchest: lo siento grayfia

Grayfia: no te preocupes zirchest sama yo me pondré bien

Rias: hermano llevémosla con asia para que podamos curarla

YA ESTABAN A PUNTO DE IRSE PERO….

King: jajajajajajaja de verdad pensaron que con eso me iban a hacer algo escorias con ese poder tan débil

Kiba: grrrr ese maldito es inmortal o que no hay forma de detenerlo

MIENTRAS TANTO…..

Rockman: me lo suponía

Koneko: a que te refieres

Omega xis: muy fácil niña a lo que mi compañero se refiere es que King puede destruir un planeta entero si quisiera por eso no nos sorprendió que ese ataque no le hiciera daño

Asia: u-un planeta

Raizer: maldita sea cuanto se supone que tenemos que darle al niño para que se recupere

Rias: no lo se el dijo 5 minutos pero ya perdi la cuenta

Issei: _DRAGON SHOT-_ el ataque se dirigía velozmente pero el dragon simplemente se lo comio

King: mmm que buen sabor

Koneko: ya me canse de ver iré a ayudar-dijo mientras sacaba sus alas de demonio y se lanzaba a atacar con unos de sus golpes

Rockman: no espera detente NO BAYAS

Rias: KONEKO NO LO HAGAS

Koneko: AAAAAAAA TOMA ESTO-decia mientras le daba un golpe al dragon en el ojo cosa que ni lo inmuto

King: jajajajaja de verdad piensas que un ataque de esos me puede hacer daño NO ME HAGAS REIR-decia mientras le daba un golpe con su cabeza a koneko

Koneko: GHAAAAAA

King: TOMA ESTO-decia mientras le lanzaba una esfera de energía a koneko

Clan Gremory: KONEKO CHAN

KONEKO SOLO VEIA CON LA ESFERA SE IBA HACERCANDO RAPIDAMENTE A ELLA

¿?: ¡ROCKBUSTER!

UN DISPARO MORADO IMPACTO CON LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA HACIENDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION

Rias: koneko estas bien verdad? DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN-decia rias totalmente alterada

Koneko: s-si señora

Rias: koneko no vuelvas ha hacer algo asi

Koneko: s-si

King: haa pero mira quien decidio a aparecer

TODOS VIERON AL TECHO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA ROCKMAN APUNTANDO SU BUSTER,LO SIGUIEENTE QUE TODOS VIERON FUE QUE ROCKMAN DESAPARECIO DEL TECHO Y APARECIO ENFRENTE DE TODOS

Rockman: lamento la espera y gracias por conseguirme el tiempo necesario para recuperarme

Rias: no importa pero estas seguro de que puedes con el

Rockman: tal vez,tal vez no como sea ahora lo descubriré

King: jajajajajaja encerio piensas que puedes contra mi

Rockman: YA LO VEREMOS DESGRACIADO

King: ven he inténtalo rockman

Rockman: _¡ANTINOIDED!,_ \- grito rockman mientras una esfera de color rojo lo rodeaba

¡ _BLACK ACE!_

TODOS HABIAN QUEDADO EN SHOCK POR LA APARIENSA NUEVA DE ROCKMAN, KING FRUNCIO EL SEÑO AL VER OTRA VEZ ESA APARIENCIA

Koneko: e-esa es la forma que vi en mi sueño-koneko al decir eso todos la miraron en confucion ante lo dicho

Rias: e-espera un momento koneko e-el es

Kiba: el es de quien nos contaste cuando tuviste el sueño koneko

Koneko: s-si es el

PUESTO QUE LA NUEVA ARMADURA DE ROCKMAN EN UNA ARMADURA DE COLOR NEGRO SU CASCO DEL MISMO COLOR UNA VICERA ROJA, SU PELO APUNTABA A TODAS PARTES Y ERA ARRON PERO LO MAS DESTACADO DE TODO ESTO ERAN SUS ENORMES ALAS NEGRAS CON ENERGIA ROSA QUE PARECIA FUEGO FLUYENDO DE ELLAS

Rockman: bien king hagamos esto ¡ _ROCKBUSTER_!

FIN **CAP 2**

 **LA RAZON POR LA QUE AVECES PORNGO LOS SUFIJOS**

 **SAMA**

 **CHAN**

 **KUN**

 **ENTRE OTROS ES MUY SIMPLE AVECES ME DABA PAAAAAAAJAAAAA PONERLOS POR ESO MUCHAS VECES NO LOS PUSE SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN Y ME DIGAN QUE CAMBIO,QUE QUIEREN QUE AGREGUE ENTRE OTRAS COSAS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ADIOS XD**


End file.
